


Pass the Brain Bleach

by darklyndsea



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Forever episode 1x15: The King of Columbus Circle, Gen, I'll spare you the graphic details, Lucas doesn't know it's incest but I should probably tag for that too, Lucas needs brain bleach, concrit appreciated, no actual pairings, runaway imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've known men who have remained sexually active very late in life."</p><p>Lucas can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Brain Bleach

"I've known men who have remained sexually active very late in life."

At first, Lucas hardly noticed what Henry had said. But later that night, when he was trying to go to sleep, the memory came back to him and refused to go away.

 _Very late in life_. What did that mean, anyway? How old was _very late in life_? The king had been pretty old, so Henry probably wasn't talking about middle age when he said that (which was gross enough to think about). No, he had to mean _grandpa_ old. With wrinkly, saggy skin and that old person smell and…ewww. Where was the brain bleach when you needed it? Once you imagine that sort of thing, the mental image doesn't just go away on its own.

And just who were these old men Henry knew, who still had sex? How did Henry know they still had sex? Did they just blurt out the information, or did Henry walk in on them? Wait, wasn't Henry's roommate really old? What if he and Henry…

Lucas cursed his runaway imagination. Now not only would he be unable to sleep tonight because of the horrific mental image of old-person sex, he also wouldn't be able to look his boss in the eye thanks to his inclusion in the image.


End file.
